Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to Internet video audience behavior measurement, consumption, tracking, and reporting.
Background of the Related Art
Many destination web sites offer web-based services that host videos for content publishers and that allow audiences to directly consume those video clips either on their websites, or via other sites, blogs, or social networks to which their content is linked and or embedded. To be successful, it is desirable for site owners to understand their audience and their consumption habits so that a site's appeal and stickiness to end users and others (such as potential advertisers) can be tracked, managed, and optimized. Additionally, video and rich media formats are being used more and more for interactive advertising campaigns. Creatives that are provided in such formats need to be measured for audience behavior, as well to ascertain the effectiveness of such campaigns.
One known technique for tracking the “spread” of a video on the Internet involves manual review of a video to determine the video is a copy of a source video of interest. This process, however, is very time-consuming and labor-intensive, and it may be prone to errors. There remains a need in the art to automate the process of determining whether a particular video copy retrieved from a network represents a source video.